Kissing the night
by Blaquediamond Princess
Summary: His past is a mystery. His future is unsure. Mist lives from day to day and goes from one lover to the next. He has nothing left to lose. The day of his revenge draws closer, but until then he'll gladly kiss the night... Diff pairings Ooc
1. Midnight Dancer, Mist

_Booya! Here we go again, the start of a new story!_

_Oookay, so here's the deal:_

_A dark, sexy new adventure with my favorite KH-characters and for those who know me that means a certain couple will lead this story._

_I said dark and i don't mean dark as in **'Aches of the heart' **dark, but dark as in **foul language, gothic/punk environment and hardcore mano y mano- action. **_

_I hope to create a world of suspense and intensity with this, that will thrill you and keep you at the edge of your seat, something totally different from my usual writing._

_On this, I leave you guys to it, to enjoy (or not)_

_**-Blackdiamond Princess!**

* * *

_

I. Midnight dancer - Mist

* * *

The sound of a ringing phone resonated throughout the room, making the forms underneath the black satin sheets shift in their sleep. A hand then rose from the bed, closing its fingers around the receiver of the device. "What is it?"

The form lying next to him moved closer, sliding a hand up his firm chest.

"How could you have let this happen!"

He threw the sheets off of him, sitting himself at the end of the bed. "I want this cleared up by morning, you hear me?" He hung up with that, holding the wireless receiver in his hand for a moment before throwing it against the wall in a fit of rage.

Slim fingers caressed their way over his right shoulder, smooth lips pressing a kiss on the skin there. "Do you want me to go home?"

He turned his gaze towards the face of the man beside him and ran his hand through the thick mass of blonde hair, contemplating what was being offered to him. "I need to release some tension..."

A knowing smile spread over the young man's features while he slid himself off the bed and on his knees in front of him. Lighting up a cigarette, he watched the blonde go down on him for a while before his face became pensive and his mind wandered towards the matters that were at hand.

* * *

The two big wooden doors opened and he walked in with large strides. Silence befell the room the minute he entered. "Good morning, Mr. Nobuhiro," His secretary said as she came to him, "Can I get you some coffee?"

"You can get out of my face."

Shocked, she opened her eyes a bit in surprise, but then moved back and left the large boardroom.

He took his seat at the head of the table, looking at all of the men present.

"How could he have done it?" He said, his eyes coldly going over the gathered group of dumbfounded so-called intellectuals.

"We don't know, sir," A man to his left nervously answered, "But to steal that—"

"And the media?" He interrupted without a sign of interest for what had just been said.

"They have been kept out of the loop so far. We've closed down the building where it was kept, calling it a pest control test," Came a response from the back right.

"Gentlemen," Sephiroth's voice held a tone of impatience and all background sounds immediately died in fear of what the head of the enterprise would say. "I don't care how he did it; I want to know why he got away and why I'm even putting up with these pathetic excuses you've given me so far." He looked at his watch and took a decision. "I have no interest in hearing any more of it. One of this company's most profitable finds has been stolen. I want it found. Immediately." Without another glance at the board he turned and began to walk to the exit.

"B-but sir, what about the media?"

Sephiroth halted in his steps. "Tell them the truth." He turned and looked at them. "It has been stolen, and that one of the guards is under suspicion for aiding an intrusion. That will be the story we will feed them to keep them off our back until we can find it." With that he turned again and opened the door.

Everyone was about to take a relieved breath when Sephiroth's voice sounded again. "I take from Takeshi's empty seat that he has resigned?"

"Yes sir, he sent in his resignment a few hours ago." The man sitting left from the vacant spot spoke.

"Then find me a new head of security and fast." Sephiroth simply said with a humorless smile before the door fell shut behind him.

* * *

The last strong rays of the setting sun came through his window and hit his eyes, making him stir in his sleep. He turned around, only to find his left hand hitting something cold and flat next to him on the bed. He open one sky blue eye and stared at the object for a while, trying to recall why it was lying there. He blinked a few times and sat up sleepily, yawning as he took it in his hands and held it up in front of him. Then a smile crossed his features and he stretched out lazily, placing the object on his night table.

He moved out of his bed and walked over to the bathroom, picking up the remote from a nearby table in the process and turning the TV on.

_"Today, at the Lucrecia Crescent Memorial Museum, the famous 'Les Ailes De Noir', an artwork by the famous anonymous painter, Yuna of Besaid, has been stolen. The police are not closing off the possibility of an internal coup, but not much has been found on the suspect. Earlier this evening, we heard that the head of Nobuhiro Zaibatsu, Sephiroth Nobuhiro was not reachable for a press conference. It is not clear if mister Nobuhiro, or any other member representing him, will call for one…"_

As he brushed his teeth, partly listening to the news, he couldn't help the smile that had crossed his features before, to come back again.

_"The painting, dating from over 200 years, has an estimated value of fifty million dollars and had been lost for quite some time during a revolution at the painter's hometown a few years ago. 4 years back, it was found by an investigation squad funded by the Nobuhiro Zaibatsu, and to this day is one of most profitable and most viewed artworks in the museum he dedicated to his late mother who died a couple of…"_

A smirk now grew on his face as he walked out of the bathroom and into the living room/ kitchen, taking his cell phone from its position on the kitchen table and hitting a speed dial button.

_"You got the news on?"_

"It's like music to my ears." He spoke into the phone, still smiling. "Hey boyfriend, good evening."

_"Great job, you really surpassed yourself this time, Mist."_

"And you said those lasers were going to be a challenge…" He whispered with a slight disappointed tone, though he was grinning now.

A soft chuckle was heard on the other side of the line. _"Sorry, I guess I underestimated you… I'll make sure not to make that same mistake again."_

"You better." Mist whispered softly, now walking over to the fridge to fix himself something to eat.

_"Ready for the next job?"_

"I can't wait." He placed the cell phone on the worktable behind him and put it on speakers. "Are you going to send me the plan of the building?"

_"I'm sending it to you now. Security will be tight, but it should be no problem for you, just no body counts this time, if you can avoid it."_

He took out a pot of strawberries and chuckled. "Where's the fun in that?"

_"Mist, I'm being serious someone could recognise you."_

At that his face hardened and he closed the fridge, holding a can of orange juice and a plate of waffles in his hands. "I doubt that." He coldly whispered back.

_"Mist, don't let your emotions get the better of you. What happened—"_

"What happened was that that motherfucker made me who I am now. Don't you worry; he's too caught up in his own shit to even notice it's me. Even if he did, he wouldn't believe it anyway." He said, finding back his smile, though his expression now held a vindictive tinge to it. "But you're right, it's all in the past and it was an 'accident'."

_"Mist…"_

"I know Fox." He sighed, bringing a strawberry to his lips. "What are my gadgets?" He said, changing the topic.

_"Pass by the candy shop and I'll tell you—"_

"I have a date tonight." Mist interrupted him with a smile, now placing two waffles in the toaster and pushing down the handle.

_"Another one?"_ Came the amused response. _"That's like what, the fifth in six days? Who is it this time?"_

"I have no clue, like always. That's why it's called blind dating." He answered back with a slight chuckle. "I only know him as "Sugardaddy101".

An annoyed sigh could be heard coming from the speakers and he smirked. "It's just for the fuck, don't worry."

_"Mist…"_ Fox sighed disappointedly.

"Jeez lighten up. You still want me to do my jobs right or not? I need this, to let off some accumulated steam." He walked over to the cupboard containing the glasses and served himself a glass of orange juice before returning to the fridge and taking out a can of whipped cream. "It looks like I'll need to go shop tomorrow…" He whispered to himself as he noticed that he was running out of milk, butter and fresh fruit.

_"Seems like everyone qualifies for the job lately…"_

This made him turn around and grab the phone from the table so he could speak rightly into it, holding it in front of his face. "Hey, if you're sex deprived, don't take it out on me, mister! Just get someone to land on your dick and get over it."

Fox laughed at that. _"Trust me; I'm TRYING!"_

They both laughed and Mist intercepted his waffles that came out flying from his toaster and nearly hit the floor with amazing ease.

_"I'll put the stuff you need in the ARS, so you don't have to stop by after your date."_

"Ok, thanks." He took a bite out of his first waffle and heard the soft beeping of his fax going off next to his laptop on the living room table.

_"The rendezvous point is at 3.00 hours at the Ginzo tower, the ARS will be waiting for you three blocks away from it, the exact location is in the briefing I just sent you."_

He took the first paper that came out of the fax and scanned it. "So what are the gadgets?" He wondered, taking another bite of his waffle.

_"You'll find infrared lenses, a black leather cat suit with adherent hands and soles—"_

"It goes over my head too? Fox, that's so unsexy!" Mist exclaimed as he opened the file he had received on his laptop.

_"…build in harness and body heat moderator." _Fox continued, completely unfazed. _"All purposes for these are explained in it. And what do you mean unsexy! I'd give up an arm to see you wearing that skin tight outfit…"_

"Yeah, bet you jacked off while making it…" _("Hey!")_Mist whispered absent mindedly, still going through the many, many pages of the briefing. "Ok, that sphere is as good as ours."

_"I have no doubt about it. Then I'll see you tonight?"_

"Yeah…" Mist spoke, partly distracted by the 3D plan of the building as he analyzed it from every angle, calculating any possible escape route.

_"Mist…?"_

"Yeah Fox?"

There was a hesitation on the other line and it dragged on, making Mist look at his phone standing next to the laptop on the table in silent questioning. "Fox?"

_"I… no, nothing."_ Mist noted the startled tone of his voice. _"I spaced out."_

A frown formed on his face at that. "Since when do you do that?"

Nervous laughter was then heard, making Mist grow even more sceptical. "Fox."

_"No, it's nothing. Just be careful tonight."_

"I'll get that sphere, don't worry." He said, turning his head towards the screen again and noticing that a chat window had opened.

_**"Still hot for tonight?" (sugardaddy101) **_

_"I meant on your date."_

Mist smiled and placed the tip of his fingers on his keyboard. "I will, Fox. I'll see you later, okay?"

_**"Any hotter and you'll need to hose me down, daddy…" (badkitty84) **_

_"Alright."_

_**"It's like you can read my mind…" (sugardaddy101)**_

"Alright, Fox." He clapped the phone closed and pulled the laptop on his thighs as he sat back on the couch with an impish smile on his lips.

* * *

His black boots walked their way towards the entrance of the lounge, his long black hooded coat wavering behind him with each step, revealing the fishnet stockings he wore underneath. The bodyguard nodded as he approached, having recognised him from afar.

"How many tonight, Mist?" His large voice asked him, moving himself to open the door of the building.

"Just one." Mist replied with a small smile, his eyes hidden underneath the black hood. "Next time, I'll invite you along too Masako, promise."

The big black man nodded. "I'd love to do that tight body of yours any time, Mist. I'm just afraid to break it."

Mist directed his black eyelined eyes up to him and gave him an impish smile. "You'll find out that I'm not that easy to break."

"Just get in already before I can't control myself any longer." Masako said with a chuckle, averting his eyes from the attractive brunette.

Mist passed through the door and stepped into the red light of the lobby, taking his hood off.

"On the hunt again?" A female voice asked him from behind the counter of the vestiary.

Mist walked towards the aubergine haired young girl with a smile. "Hey girlfriend." They kissed each other on each cheek before he handed her his coat. "I'm meeting my sugardaddy here."

"Sugardaddy, huh?" She chuckled as she gave him a silver necklace with a number inscribed on the pendant. "Since when do you tie yourself to a sugardaddy, Mist?"

"I like a change of pace from time to time, Kairi." Mist whispered back with a wink, putting the silver necklace on. "How do I look?"

The girl let her eyes fall on her friend's body with a smirk. He was wearing a black gloved fishnet top, fishnet stockings with suspenders tied to his black leather shorts and platform knee high black boots. His neck was adorned with a spiked choker. "Does it actually matter? It'll be off in half an hour tops. I know you."

A small playful pout formed on Mist's lips. "But how do I look now?" He insisted.

"You look sexy." Came a male voice from behind him.

He turned and only saw deep aqua eyes looking into his, surprising him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He smiled down at him and Mist found himself shaking his head dumbly, still gazing into this stranger's eyes.

"It's okay." He whispered and took a step aside so the man could give his jacket to Kairi. "I'll see you later, Kai."

"Yea, say hi to sugardaddy from me." She chuckled back, giving the man in front of her his necklace and number. "Enjoy your evening, sir."

The man nodded in acknowledgement, yet his eyes were fixed on the black haired male that was now stepping through the entry doors of the lounge.

It seemed like it was going to be a calm evening at the lounge, there wasn't as much crowd like there usually was and most of the seats at the bar were empty.

Mist sat himself on one of the stools, watching the people on the dancefloor moving themselves to the lounging beats, some of them blatantly making out and others this close to actually performing the act right then and there.

He turned himself around in his seat, facing the many bottles of booze against the illuminated wall with the dancing colours.

"May I join you?" A slightly familiar voice asked him and he turned.

It was that gorgeous man again with the aqua eyes.

"Yeah, sure." Mist breathed out, casting away all thoughts of his date out the window and thinking of having this hunk for dinner instead.

"Are you waiting for someone?" He asked, gesturing towards the bartender. "Do you want something to drink?"

"I was waiting for someone, and yes I'd love to have a drink." He answered and turned to the brown haired young man behind the bar. "The usual Toni."

"Vodka on the rocks for me." The man sitting next to him ordered. "I'm Riku." He then said, extending his hand.

Mist took his hand and shook it. "Mist."

"Mist...?" He whispered with a small smile, "What a strange name."

"That's how my friends call me." He answered, turning his head as they received their drinks. "Thanks, Toni."

"So who where you waiting for, if I may ask?" Riku asked, his eyes never leaving Mist as he took a sip of his drink.

Smiling softly to himself as he felt the longing gaze on him, Mist took out the stirring stick out of his cocktail and placed it in his mouth, tasting it. "Just some guy I met through a chat. He's already late, so I don't think he'll show up." He shrugged, his eyes still fixed on his drink.

"Was his penname by any chance 'Sugardaddy101'?" Riku asked, taking another sip of his drink.

Mist looked at him with a small smile, giving him a questioning look. "You're him?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Riku answered back, shrugging.

"Make up your mind. Are you or are you not?" Mist said with a slightly amused tone in his voice.

"What is it to you if I am?" He asked him, moving closer to Mist and tilting his head to the side so his shoulder length hair hung down the side of his face.

"If you were, I'd take you home with me." Mist whispered back with a seductive tone, laying his eyes on his.

"And if I'm not?"

Mist only gave him an impish smile, slid off his stool and took his drink in his right hand. "Mama always told me to never go with strangers." He walked away with that, leaving Riku with an interested smile on his lips.

Watching the man's reaction from the corner of his eye, Mist couldn't help the satisfied smirk that formed on his lips and sat himself on one of the comfy couches in one of the many corners of the bar. He didn't expect anything less when he saw Riku sit himself next to him a moment later.

"Are you stalking me now, Mister Riku?" Mist whispered, bringing his glass to his lips.

"When I see something that interests me, I go for it." Was the bold answer, making a dark brown eyebrow lift in mild surprise.

"Something that interests you, huh?" Mist placed his cocktail on the small table in front of them.

"Yeah... So tell me, badkitty84, what is it about you that made me come here tonight?" Riku softly spoke, passing with his right hand finger over the three silver studs that were pierced into Mist's left ear before following the line of the silver lace earring falling until just above his shoulder.

Mist shuddered internally at the erotic touch, slightly wondering if the guy actually knew his ears were one of the most sensitive zones on his body. "You were probably dying to know how I looked like and..." He left his sentence hanging in the air as he saw a smirk grow on the other male's handsome face.

"And...?" He inquired.

"And wondering how it'd be like to fuck me, daddy." He throatily whispered, moving his head towards the touch applied on the rounding of his left shoulder that was bare. He couldn't believe how fast this guy was putting his senses on fire and how badly he wanted him now.

Riku's eyes grew darker with well disguised desire, his lips nipping at his drink a last time before he put it aside to lay his attention on the brunette. "It's like you can read my mind..." His right hand went around Mist's neck and he pulled him closer, their lips meeting in a deep, lustful kiss.

_**

* * *

**_

**_(Who wants porn? Uncensored, real hardcore smut? Those who do, can check my bio)_**

* * *

A dark, crouched silhouette stood against the full moon shining on top of the Mayfield tower, looking down at the roof of the lower Ginzo tower. Without any warning he jumped before gracefully and soundlessly landing on his feet and hands, like a cat.

"I'm on the roof."

_"Move yourself to the western air-conditioning system."_

He bent over and proceeded further on his hands and the tip of his feet, crawling his way towards the large rectangular form on his right.

_"Since they need to keep the temperature beneath the 36 degrees Celsius so the alarm doesn't go off, we only have three minutes."_

"Roger." He whispered back. "Have you gotten into their ventilation program yet?" He removed the air filter after he had loosened up the screws.

_"Still working on it, I can only create a 10 second window so it needs to be very precise."_

"I would like to return to my hot date after this…." He whispered, now preparing the equipment he needed for the descent. He took out a small, black cube out of his backpack and looked into the ventilation hole. He turned himself around, so he was facing the ceiling of the shaft and held the cube up to it, pressing with his thumb and index into the object and watching how two titanium rods shot out of it, sticking themselves through the aluminium walls of the shaft.

_"Remember to pull the cord once you're in, otherwise it'll get caught up in the vent, Mist."_

"And we all know what would happen after that. Delicious minced meat." He chuckled, installing the automatic karabiner on one of the titanium rods and attaching the cable that was relied to his harness. "I'm ready when you are Fox." He whispered, checking his material for the last time.

_"Go."_

Mist jumped into the shaft, his eyes looking down at the vent beneath his feet that was still spinning. "Fox…" He doubtfully whispered, not seeing the vent stop as he was now less than a meter away from it and still approaching. "Damn it, Fox!"

_"Got it."_

With a soft screeching sound the vent came to a stop and Mist slipped through one of its openings, landing on the rooster right above the sphere. He pushed in a button on the belt of his harness and watched how the cable slid back to him, scant seconds before the vent started to spin again. "Remember me to never put my life in your hands again?" Now crunching on the rooster and analysing the room underneath him, he counted fourteen laser dispatchers on the surrounding walls.

_"Did I actually scare Mist the fearless?"_

"Let's get this over with." Mist mumbled, removing the rooster and putting on his infrared lenses.

_"Go bring the beauty in."_

"I'll see you in 10." And with that he jumped inside.

* * *

The first strong rays of the upcoming sun shone through the window and hit his eyes, making him stir in his sleep and turning his face away from the intruding light. He breathed in deeply and stretched himself out, his eyes opening themselves to realize that the bright whiteness of the sheets and covers didn't make this his bed. His right arm then slid over the spot right from him and found it empty.

Sitting up, he now looked at his surroundings, finding a rather modern room looking back at him. He moved out of bed, his eyes searching for his clothes and spotting them neatly folded on a dresser right in front of him. A black bathrobe hung over the white chair next to the bed and he decided to put that on for the time being.

The smell of baking bacon and eggs then caressed his nostrils and he made his way out of the room, following the delicious scent that made his stomach growl in protest for food.

"…Yeah, next class is on Tuesday, from 8 'til 9.30…"

He let his eyes roam around the living room now, taking in the contemporary style of the place, that consisted out of a lot of metallic colors associated with dark tones, most of the time black. He also noted a lot of pottery adorning the large windowsill, all differing in size and shape, from ordinary vessels to glazed pots with plants.

"We'll just continue from where we left off last week… Hmm-hn…"

His eyes then fell on the brunette standing in the kitchen with his back turned to him behind the stove and on the phone.

"That's what I heard too, what is up with that?"

Riku sneaked up behind him and was ready to lay his hands on him, when Mist suddenly turned, presenting two plates with breakfast and a large smile on his face. "Breakfast?" He whispered, walking over to the kitchen table and placing the plates on the surface.

"How…?" Riku wondered with a soft chuckle before sitting himself at the table.

"So Claire? I'll talk to you later, ok?" Mist hung up and put the phone away, coming up to the table with a grin. "Hope you're hungry?"

"After last night?" Riku replied picking up a piece of freshly cut melon and putting it in his mouth. "Any man would be."

"I wonder how many of your dates heard that before." Mist jokingly spoke, sitting himself at the table.

"I wonder how many guys had breakfast on this table after a night with you before." Riku added, earning a soft chuckle from the brunette.

"It's not like it is of matter anyways." Mist said, bringing his fork to his lips. "We won't see each other again after this."

"Oh really?" The platinum haired one skeptically asked. "So I was just a good fuck to you?" He mockingly spoke, his voice holding a tone of played sadness.

Mist laughed. "Don't go get all conceited here. Your performance was "above standards". It was okay."

"Somehow, I don't believe that." Riku chuckled, looking at him amusedly. "Or you must be a damn good actor, judging from the way you sounded last night."

Pursing his lips while giving him a contemplating look, Mist then turned his head in the other direction, trying to hide his smile and chuckle.

"I thought so." Riku murmured, now standing and walking over to him. "So, I was thinking, why not clear the other dates you had scheduled for this week and go out with me again."

"Well, judging from what happened last night, that means I'll have to fill up my supply in rubbers?" Mist said, looking up at him with a smile.

"I meant that I would like to get to know you better." Riku replied, smiling softly at him. "The sex was awesome, but I bet there's something more behind your sexiness that is even more appealing to me…"

Mist frowned slightly at that, not understanding from where this guy was coming from all of a sudden. "Why would you like to get to know me better?"

"Because…" Riku answered, shrugging.

"Because, what?" The brunette suspiciously asked, not liking this turn of events. Maybe it was because he wasn't used to someone saying something like that after a one night stand or because he couldn't afford to trust anyone with the type of life he was living, but he did not like where this guy was going. This was not what he had bargained for.

"Because I like you, Mist. You attract me."

Not at all.

Mist chuckled and stood up from his chair in turn and laid an amicable hand on Riku's left shoulder. "A one night stand is supposed to stay a one night thing only."

"I thought we clicked last night?" Riku whispered, not understanding the brunette's reaction.

"It was just sex." Mist flatly spoke. "Great, mind-blowing sex. But that's all it was."

For a second it looked like Riku wanted to say something, but changed his mind and simply walked passed Mist and into the bedroom.

A few minutes later, Mist watched how Riku left through the door of his apartment without even looking back at him.

"Well that proves it…" Mist whispered to himself, looking at his plate now. "I can only count on myself." He briefly wondered why he felt so melancholic, but quickly dismissed it. This was what he had chosen for; to be alone. No one would make him anybody's fool again, never again would he be weak.

He then moved himself to the living space and turned on the TV, searcing for something to distract himself with.

_"Last night at the Nobuhiro Scientific research centre a sphere was stolen. This is the second theft Nobuhiro Zaibatsu has had to endure in the lapse of two days. A spokesperson for Nobuhiro Zaibatsu that we interviewed this morning was not willing to disclose the importance of the sphere to us, but he made it clear that this second 'attack' to the Nobuhiro enterprise was not a simple coincidence. The firm is still suspecting an internal coup, but the police still have no lead on a potential suspect. More about this subject in the one o'clock news… The mayor of our city has visited the Midgard Orphinage today…"_

Mist walked over to his laptop standing on the low table in the living room now and opened it. "I cannot have anyone standing in my way if I want to get what I want…" He looked at the picture of the sphere that popped up and took a satisfied breath. "I can't let my emotions mingle with my professional affairs. We all know how it went last time."

A chat window then opened.

_**"I'm strongly build, good looking and like being straight to the point. You and me, tonight with no clothes, fucking each other's brains out. How about it?" (Quickfix82)**_

An impish smile grew on his lips and he raised his hands to let his fingers dance over the keyboard. "No sentimental bullshit, only business." He whispered to himself as he typed in the reply. "No fucking strings attached."

* * *

_To be continued..._

**_-BDP-_**


	2. Shadow Chaser, Lune

_**Welcome back everyone!**_

_**Oh, a fantastic New Year to all my friends and readers out there! May all your wishes and dreams come true!**_

_**I took me a while to update this, but I'm very much relieved that I've finally managed to finish this goddamned chapter. There were so many little details I had to be careful of, so not to reveal important aspects of the plot, and I'm happy with the way it came out to be.**_

_**And now to answer the million dollar question every one has been thinking of ever since I started this; Mist indeed IS that person. There's a reason why he's called that way and that reason is connected to something that happened in the past…**_

_**But, for now, we shall not divulge what happened, but what is happening right now.**_

_**In this chapter.**_

_**(Dum-Dum…)**_

_**Hehehe enjoy this, I know I did!**_

_**-Blackdiamond Princess!**_

* * *

II. Shadow chaser – Lune

* * *

_It was a cold December night, one you preferred to let pass by while you enjoyed the comfort of your warm bed._

_That is, if you could afford yourself such luxury._

_So again, the night was cold, but that's nothing to be surprised of, not for me anyway, since I was used to spending the majority of the nocturnal hours away from my bed._

_A new town, a new job, the same routine and the same crap._

_The only thing that surprised me each time was how all towns I visited resembled each other in almost every aspect. The most common of these aspects that they shared were the stereotypical signs of decadency._

_The enlarging cleft between the richer and the poor, the growing social alienation and of course the booming rate of criminal activity._

_Dusk wasn't any different, though maybe beautiful and less polluted than other cities, the people here were friendly and helpful, greedy, and mistrustful of strangers. _

_Yet, the same tricks applied to all monkeys; show them a banana and they all become obedient._

_My current employer, a big business mogul of the name of Sephiroth Nobuhiro, hired me a couple of months back to investigate on a series of thefts his company has had to endure with the police being of no help._

_I had thought to have the mystery resolved in a matter of days, yet two months have now passed and I find myself stuck in an impasse._

_This man – as I deduced from the surveillance tapes taken from the crime scenes – has incredible agility and amazing speed that made me realise that this person knew exactly what he was looking for and knew how to easily get access to it in a minimum time. Therefore, I came to the conclusion that he either got help from an insider at the Nobuhiro Zaibatsu, or that he himself WAS an insider._

_After having observed all possible suspects from afar to study their daily routine, I discarded the possibility of the thief being an employee at Nobuhiro's enterprise._

_Now, the second hypothesis of course proved itself to be rather tricky to validate. _

_I had no lead whatsoever and putting the entire staff on surveillance was a crazy thing to do, and thus I came to the next conclusion._

_I needed to put a trap._

_"The Ailles DeNoir" and "The Sphere of Luminescence" were both Nobuhiro's most profitable objects, who, each, have an estimated value of over ten million dollars._

_With this new found motive I figured that, if the thief would strike again, and if it was really only Nobuhiro's fortune that he was after, he would follow the trend he had created and go for the 3rd most profitable object Nobuhiro has put his eyes on._

_"The Crystal Chalice of Ponterria", worth an estimated seven million dollars, arrived this night from a museum overseas and was currently stocked in a ware house near the docks of the city, waiting for daybreak to be taken to McFarlane & Associates' Auction House._

_As I had asked for him to do, Nobuhiro placed over a 100 guards in the Chalice's perimeter, together with a large equipment of infrared lasers and high tech security gadgets._

_Now, I am not an easily impressed man, but if this thief managed to break through the surprise we had prepared for him, he'd be worthy of my praise._

_And in a sense, I was hoping for him to break through the security, just so I could exploit the success of the trap I had laid and follow him._

_The hours were slowly creeping by while the morning hours steadily approached._

_My eyes were fixed on the rooftop of the hangar a few buildings away so I had a view of all possible access routes; the six ceiling windows._

_My watch told me that the first sign of dawn would be upon us soon and I began to wonder if my plan was going to fail after all._

_It was only when I heard the gunshots going off from the inside that I realised my mistake._

_By the time my team had gotten to the hangar it was already too late and 17 men had lost their lives, the artefact now gone without a trace._

_I had forgotten about the basement._

_As expected, the small ventilation grill that led to the underground ventilation shaft was out of its place. It hadn't seemed of much importance since the shaft gave out to the sea and there were no access routes from there. Yet, our thief had managed to find a way in, and with proof, the team I had stationed in the hall in front on the basement were out cold because of a sleeping gas._

_"He got away, sir!"_

_I simply turned around and jumped into my car, hiding a small smile to myself. The operation hadn't been a complete failure._

_The trap had been set, the bait had worked and now it wouldn't be long before my prey would feel my claws close around his neck._

* * *

Mist clapped his phone closed and chuckled softly to himself, turning to the gorgeous blond and brunet man sitting on the couch on each side of him.

"Well, you guys, seems like my friend just bailed out on me, so what am I supposed to do with you now?" He gave them both an impish smile, "Anyone wants to drink something?"

Mist stood and walked over to the bar, rolling his eyes. The boys were cute and buffed, but their brains contained nothing but sawdust. Hardly worth the good hump...

"Three whisky sodas please, Toni."

"Wow, if I had known that you did threesomes, I would've brought a friend last time. Maybe then you would've wanted to see me again."

Mist's blue eyes slowly turned to the proprietor of the voice and a smile curled on his lips as he recognised the silver haired man sitting next to him, "Hi."

"Hey," Riku replied with a soft smirk, his eyes wandering towards the brunet's skimpy outfit. "Remember me?"

Mist snickered, "Sugardady 101…" He lifted himself up on a stool, still looking at him with a small smile.

"It's been a while…" Riku whispered softly, reminiscing about that night almost two months ago.

"How have you been?"

"Pretty good." Mist replied with a chuckle, "And you?"

The blond nodded in response and took his glass of Baileys, "I'm surprised you're still here, aren't you usually under the covers by this time of the night?" He said with a smirk, "No offence intended," He added with his hands held up against his chest.

Mist smiled a humourless smile, "Offence taken."

He turned to the bartender who had served him his drinks on a platter and lifted it up, ready to walk back to his seat in the back of the lounge, "If I need someone to watch over me, I'll get a dog."

Riku rolled his eyes, "You know I didn't mean it like that."

The brunet smiled coldly, "I don't know you, so no, I don't know if you really meant it or not."

Riku reached out to help him with the three glasses, "Mist, I'm sorry, ok? I was just glad to see a familiar face in here."

Mist took a breath and followed the glass Riku had taken off the platter to hold in his right hand.

"Most men, who are happy to see me, react a little different…"

Riku chuckled, "Well, believe me, I AM happy to see you again, considering the way we separated."

An amused eyebrow lifted on the brunet's face and he hauled his right shoulder coquettishly, "That wasn't my fault. You're the one who didn't want to finish breakfast."

Riku gave him a guilty expression, "Yeah… I kinda regret that now…"

Mist gave him a knowing smile from the corner of his left eye. He wouldn't admit it, and especially not to this man, but this was the first time a man had cared enough to come back and apologise after he had done him wrong. Not that it mattered anyway, it's not like he kept grudges over matters like these. But still, he wouldn't deny that it felt nice.

"So, maybe you want to go grab something to eat?"

Mist blinked and saw him looking at him again, as if the conversation never ended.

"Ok, maybe I could fix you some at my place," Riku continued on with a pensive look, "Seen as how the diner I know isn't open yet."

Another amused smile crossed the smaller male as he tried to figure this man out for once and for all. Why was it that while all other men he had been with had taken satisfaction in a one night stand, this attractive AND funny guy was here again, as persistent on being with him like the last time they talked.

"And tell me again, why should I go with you? Do I look famished to you?"

Riku let his eyes wander over his tight body again and shook his head resolutely, "Far from that."

Mist laughed and shook his head as he saw how realisation dawned on Riku's face and he winced.

"Wrong answer."

"I know!" Riku said with a grimace, covering his eyes with a hand. "That's not what I meant."

Mist laughed heartedly and turned to him fully now, still chuckling. "Then what did you mean?"

"I just wanted to repay you for the breakfast you made for me and that I didn't finish even though it was delicious."

Mist cocked his head to the side, "Aww, that's so sweet."

"Well, I'm a sweet guy and a nice cook," Riku smiled at the new set of giggles he received, "It's true, but perhaps you need to be convinced."

Mist looked at him again for a moment and then laid his eyes on the three glasses of whiskey that were now lying on the bar next to him. "Just breakfast, right?"

"Just breakfast, unless you want to do something else?" Riku said suggestively, approaching him and touching his left elbow with his right one.

Mist shook his head, pursing his lips, "No, breakfast should do."

"Breakfast should do…?" Riku echoed, watching how the little brunet moved away from the bar and began to make his way towards the exit of the room. "What about your drinks?"

"Let them come and get it themselves."

Mist gestured for them to go and Riku gladly followed him, feeling like he was on top of the world.

* * *

A giggle sounded from underneath the black blankets, rapidly followed by a moan and a gasp.

"Feeling hungry yet?"

Mist chuckled at Riku pushing back the blankets that had been covering both of them with his head, his face all flushed as he blew a few of his damp platinum locks out of his eyes.

"You really know how to trick me into your bed, don't you?"

Riku laughed and bent over to press a kiss in Mist's throat, "Are you perhaps trying to justify your insatiable horniness with that petty excuse?"

They kissed each other hungrily, sending moans through the room once more while the forms underneath the covers began to move sensually in a distinguishable back and forth motion.

"Or," Riku whispered on top of his lips, "Is that your way of saying that I'm cute?"

Mist gave a pleasurable moan and arched his neck, "What if I'm insatiably horny because you're cute?"

Now it was Riku's turn to arch, "I don't think so," He halted in his words as they both groaned at a pleasurable stroke, "Because A;" He kissed him on his full lips again, "You would never admit that," He captured his wrists in his hands, pinning them down on each side of his head, "And B; because I'm not cute, but sizzling hot baby."

The brunet laughed again and Riku watched him as he felt like he was melting into him, loving how he could read the pleasure so easily off his face.

Mist was a mystery to him, one he had been thinking about for over two months. Riku was attracted to him now, he knew now for certain. A simple crush would've been gone by now, wouldn't it?

He was trying to understand the reason behind Mist's constant mistrusting behaviour when it came to emotional subjects and why he thought he needed sex to cover up his insecurities.

Riku knew he was beginning to fall for this guy and at the same time he wished that his efforts wouldn't be in vain.

Mist opened his eyes and their gazes met. How long had his heart been beating like crazy now? Why was it that this –stranger— had become so irresistible to him? When had he let his guard down?

He didn't want to feel scared like he knew he felt now –just a little. He couldn't let himself go through the same heartache and pain he had endured when—

No.

This was sex and nothing else.

"Riku…"

Sweet kisses rained down the long his throat and he bit his lower lip, running his now freed right hand through the soft, silken strands of his beautiful silver hair.

Wait— Beautiful hair and sweet kisses?

"Mist… I can't believe how good you feel around me…"

Crystal blue eyes shot open as his whole body arched underneath his and he cried out, hearing Riku's ragged breathing in his right ear as it whispered other sweet words.

They were not just having sex… This almost felt like they were—

"No…!" Mist suddenly whispered, his eyes closed again.

"No?" Riku wondered, lifting his head to see a tear roll down one of his cheeks. He thrust inside of him once more, deducing from the tightening muscles around his manhood that he had to be close to his orgasm and that he was perhaps not going hard enough for him to get there.

"Oh…!" Mist cried out again, holding on to him, "Yes…!"

"Yes?"

With a drawn out whimper the brunet came, throwing his head to the side and shaking from the continuing thrusts as well as from a blissful climax.

Riku collapsed on top of him after he had had his own release, breathing heavily.

"That was amazing…"

Mist didn't reply but stared at the ceiling with a preoccupied look on his face.

"Is something wrong?"

He looked at his handsome features, the strong and masculine lines of his lips and jaw, the mesmerizing set of clear aqua eyes and his small, cute nose… Why him? Why now?

He couldn't act out on these feelings, he knew this. It was way too dangerous for the both of them.

"Nothing," He then finally replied with an assuring smile, "I'm hungry now."

A satisfied smile formed on Riku's lips and he moved in to kiss him again. "Don't get up, I'll be right back."

Mist watched how Riku's gorgeous naked body walked towards the door and almost protested when he reached out to his boxers on a nearby chair to put them on. He held himself in, though he couldn't hide a small childish giggle that he muffled into his pillow.

* * *

"You tricked me, you know."

"Explain to me how?" Riku replied, now scooping up some cherry jam up with a piece of bread as they were finishing their breakfast in bed.

"If I tricked you, it would mean that I made you do something that I wanted while all I wanted with you was this. Breakfast."

"Oh I can't believe you!" Mist laughed from above his cup of coffee, "Now you're saying that I'm the only one who wanted what we did?"

Riku crossed his arms over his chest, a mocking smirk on his lips, "Just admit it, kitty. You feel something for me."

"Oh God…" Mist rolled his eyes up to the ceiling with a chuckle, "Never!"

"Ok, fine," Riku now began to move out of the bed and stood, taking the tray in his hands, "Until next time then. I'm looking forward to it."

"I—W-What?" Mist grabbed a nearby bathrobe to cover himself with and jumped out of bed, following him into the kitchen, "There won't be a next time, Mr Smartass!"

"Is that so?" The blonde grinned, facing him again now that he had placed the tray on a nearby counter.

"Damn right it is!" Mist replied back.

"So if I accidentally would—" He leant close to him, reaching for an empty glass that stood behind the brunet and nearly missed his lips with his in the process. He briefly smirked as he heard him hold back a gasp.

"—meet you again in the street, what would you do?" He finished, staring him in the eyes now.

Mist couldn't deny it; he had wanted that kiss! And now that they were facing each other again, he found it suddenly hard to breathe.

"Why are you doing this, what's the purpose?"

"There's no specific purpose," Riku told him, hauling his shoulders and taking a step closer.

"I see…" His hands now moved up to rest on the brunet's hips, "I like," His eyes rolled towards his lips, "And I conquer."

Their lips connected briefly and he stared at him again.

Mist knew he was blushing for the first time in years because of –this—

Was he really falling for this guy already?

"Who are you?" Mist asked, feeling a little insecure—a feeling he had sworn to never experience again. This new situation was making him feel uneasy, but he somehow wished to see this –thing—that was happening to its end.

"What is it you do?"

And somehow, it felt good.

"I teach sociology at Mayfield University. My name is Riku Nakase and I'm currently 24 years old. I like Chinese and Thai food –remember that—and I have a 3rd degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do and a 6th degree black belt in Karate. You may want to remember that too and I'm not being self-conceited here.

My favourite pass times are reading, riding on my newly acquired Harley, cooking and going out.

People describe me as being sociable, passionate, down to earth and persistent."

Mist couldn't help but chuckle.

"Let's add 'funny' too?" Riku said with a smile, bending his head to the side to look at him better.

"Have I eased your mind a little?" He whispered, reaching out to him and placing his right hand on his left cheek, "I'm not a monster in disguise, I promise."

When he moved in to kiss him again, Mist willingly let him, knowing now for certain that he had fallen.

* * *

"Where have you been all day? I got tired of hearing that despicable voicemail song after having tried to reach you for the tenth time."

"I spent it with a friend," Mist giggled and jumped with his feet onto the laboratory table with graceful ease. "Aww, did you missed me?"

Fox only glared at him from above his microscope before resuming his analysis of whatever it was he was observing. "After last night? Hardly."

"Aww, not even a little?" The brunet asked, holding his right thumb and index finger slightly separated.

"Please get off the table, Mist."

With a slight pout he did as told, having clearly heard the icy tone in his voice.

"Are you mad at me or something?"

"Of course not, you only undermined my dignity and integrity with that 'gift' of yours." The blond male whispered, now standing to go check something on a computer on another desk in the back of the laboratory.

"Wha—"

He then returned with some test results and sat back down in his chair, ignoring Mist still standing there. "I'm not mad."

Mist had opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to and instead sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry if it offended you. I was just trying to help."

"Right."

"So, eh…" Mist began after a moment of silence, not sure how to continue, "Are we cool again?"

"As cool as can be, I guess." Fox indifferently said, looking back into the microscope.

"Come on, Rox!" Mist exploded, "I'm really sorry!"

Fox did not respond.

"Do you want me to get you another birthday present? Is that it?" The brunet tried again with a cheesy smile.

"I doubt I'll enjoy it, knowing your taste."

Mist groaned in annoyance, "Don't be like this."

"Like what?"

"Fine…" He plunged his hands in the back pockets of his black denims and began trudging towards the exit.

"Just as I thought."

"And what is it you thought, _Rox_?" Mist harshly whispered with his eyes closed, "You're like a _rock_ when you get like that! I get that you didn't appreciate my gift but did you have to—"

"Not that, Mist! Come and take a look."

The brunet turned, still a little irritated but now curious nonetheless. "What is it?"

"This may mean trouble from now on…" Fox whispered with a slightly worried face, "We didn't foresee this so soon."

He took hold of a pair of tweezers and took something from underneath the microscope with it.

"What is that?" Mist wondered as they now were looking at a miniscule chip.

"We received new badges today. I found it concealed in it when I returned from work this afternoon. A tracker."

"You think that Nobuhiro…?"

"Has begun suspecting a section group of his scientific staff?" Fox whispered, taking the chip and placing it in a small glass container, "Could be. Or he's just keeping an eye on the whereabouts of his employees after office hours."

"Can he do that? I mean, he doesn't have the right to invade into people's privacy like that—"

"He can't. But a private detective can." The blond pensively said, now walking towards a cabinet at the other side of the room and placing the glass container in it.

Mist's eyes grew wide for a moment. "A detective…"

Fox nodded, "I think it would be wise to stop our activities for a while…"

A discontent expression grew on the other male's face as he heard that, not feeling much for this new plan. "One little tracker and you're already starting to chicken out…?"

"No," Fox gave him a reprimanding look, "I'm only saying that we need to be a little more careful now. Remember that only the staff had been notified."

Mist cocked his head to the side, "But if we do that, Nobuhiro will know that it's an employee who's responsible. You could get in trouble."

Fox smiled up at him, "And I who thought that you didn't care about me." He said jokingly before turning to look at the chip once more.

"What are you talking about?" Mist asked. He then bent over and embraced him, "I wuv you. You know that, don't you?"

Fox closed his eyes, but refused to let his heart lead his actions, knowing that he wouldn't be able to control them if he did. He cleared his throat, "Back to the matters at hand."

The brunet chuckled and let go of him.

"So what are we going to do?"

Fox smiled confidently, "I may be a research scientist, but I happen to be, for lack of a better word, a computer geek too. I can easily corrupt the emitter and alternate the frequency of the emission."

Mist nodded, "Right. In English now?"

"I can send out wrong positional coordinates if I change the settings of this thing."

"Cool!"

"Well, it'll take me some time to figure out the original settings and parameters, but I think that by the end of the weekend it'll be done." He said, turning around again to face the black haired male with a smirk.

Mist zipped up his leather jacket, "So Fabian has been informed?"

"Yes, I have informed him. He and I will meet this week."

"Then it's still on for the next mission?"

Fox stood, took off his white scientist jacket and hung it away, "I had a video conference with RubyRed not long before you arrived and she affirmed to me that her team is ready for the job now that Emerald has successfully accomplished her last one." He reached towards a black tuxedo vest and put it on.

"They could've let me do it…" Mist said with a slight pout.

Fox gave him a sympathising smile, "She's more skilled in underwater situations than you are, Mist. We needed her experience in order to bring the chalice back out in one piece." His eyes then noticed what Mist was wearing and he halted, "Are you going dressed like _that_?"

Mist looked down at his outfit that consisted out of black three-quarter pants, grey Dr. Marten's boots, black socks and a black, semi-formal un-tucked shirt. "It's her 5th wedding, who cares how I go."

"She would care. Even if she doesn't know you're still alive, she's still your mother."

Mist gave an impatient groan and rolled his eyes, "Compared to three years ago I've contained myself now. I removed all the facial piercing I had! All 12 of them."

"You kept the nose piercing," Fox remarked with a chuckle, "And I also see that you've had the piercing you had underneath your lip shot back in."

Mist snickered and hauled his shoulders, "Hey, she said: 'Only two piercing the next time I see you'."

"She meant earrings."

"I know." He laughed back as he opened the door. "But I decided not to wear them tonight."

* * *

The doors to the lavish grand living room opened and a beautiful young woman stepped in. Her long brown hair swayed gracefully behind her as her black stilettos walked over the beige marble floor towards the man waiting for her near the hearth.

He turned to face her, having heard her high heels click-clacking over the floor before they came to a stop. His eyes fell on her attractive figure, from her high, black pencil skirt to her white tucked in shirt and modest cleavage. He smiled at her and beckoned for her to come and sit in a chair near the fire.

Her knees crossed over each other underneath her skirt and she waited patiently for her host to take a seat in front of her.

"I'm curious to hear what you've come up with to discredit us this time, Nobuhiro."

Sephiroth only smirked at her and pressed his fingertips against each other with a calculating look on his features.

"You're the only ones to blame for your recent fiasco, Miss DeLucci. I would appreciate it, if you didn't play these childish games."

She raised an eyebrow at this and gave him a smile, "Of course not, those are your territory."

He chuckled and pursed his lips, contemplating his next words carefully. DeLucci & Fabian Inc was his most threatening concurrent and it was certain that this private meeting would reach the prying clutches of the press if he did not handle it carefully. The executive CEOs of that company, Lenne DeLucci and her ex-husband Seymour Fabian were, even if it was no secret that they abhorred each other, a redoubtable power couple business-wise.

"As you may have heard already, the Crystal Chalice of Ponterria has been stolen 24 hours ago," Sephiroth said, standing now and moving towards the bar behind him to pour some dark red wine into two glasses.

"A cup we both were trying to acquire," Lenne said, reaching for the glass of wine he offered her.

"Yes," He gave her a brief piercing look before turning towards his seat and sitting himself down.

"Did your special agent find out anything yet?" Lenne questioned.

"Apparently he was right with his theory of the thief being one of our employees, since the news of the chalice's arrival hadn't been released to the press yet."

"We've taken the necessary measures on our side as well; only our staff knew of the arrival," She said, crossing her arms over her chest, "It won't be long now."

"You sound very sure of yourself, whilst it is my agent who did all of the work?" Sephiroth's jade eyes were observing her closely from over his glass of wine.

She smiled at him and placed her glass on the low table, "Once this ridiculous affaire is behind us, you'll be able to drop your suspicions about my company."

"Perhaps."

She placed her right hand fingers against her right temple as she leant with her elbow on an arm of the chair, "Are you forgetting that we got robbed as well now?"

"No," He said returning her cocky smile, "I'm only saying that the suspect is among one of our staffs and that there is still a larger chance of him being your employee than mine."

Lenne laughed heartedly at that, "Are you a hundred percent sure that your staff wouldn't do a thing like that? I never knew you were the most loved employer in town, Mr Nobuhiro."

"Bragging about staff loyalty won't convince me, Miss DeLucci, it only makes me more suspicious," Sephiroth said, his smile now gone, "Any of your loyal 'subjects' could've committed the robberies in an attempt to bring me down."

"No matter how much your accusations amuse me, Nobuhiro, I will not sit here and listen to you calling my employees criminals and in doing so undermine my ethical and moral views," She replied, her eyes now narrowing themselves as she stood again, "Your downfall will only by caused by mistakes proper to your undeniable lack of integrity and disregard of business morale."

"We will see, Miss DeLucci. My investigation is still ongoing," He said, looking up at her from his chair.

"And I won't stop until I've figured out your share in this affaire."

"Is that a threat, Nobuhiro?" Lenne then whispered from between her teeth, eying him angrily.

A butler then walked through the door and bowed to his master, "Sir, your 9 o'clock is here to see you."

A wicked smirk then appeared on the platinum haired man's face and he nodded, "Please let him in."

"I believe we're done here," Lenne said, beginning to walk to the door. "It's starting to get late."

"Please, Miss DeLucci, stay a little while longer," Sephiroth spoke, "and meet my private detective."

Her surprise was unmistakable and it made him smirk even more as the awaited man pushed open the door and stepped in.

"Riku Nakase, please meet Lenne DeLucci, CEO of the multinational DeLucci & Fabian Inc."

Riku stepped up to the long haired brunette and held out his hand for her to take, "Pleased to meet you."

Lenne took his hand and shook it, "The pleasure is mine."

Unbeknownst to Nobuhiro, a satisfied smile grew on her voluptuous lips that Riku returned with a knowing gaze.

"I have a personal appointment, Nobuhiro," Lenne then spoke, turning around a last time.

"I cannot afford myself to be late."

Sephiroth stood and nodded, "Please have a pleasant evening further, Miss DeLucci."

Lenne turned back towards the platinum haired young man standing next her, "It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too, Miss DeLucci," Riku whispered with a bow of his head and then watched her walk towards the door.

"Such a beautiful young woman…" Sephiroth whispered with a hint of regret.

"She seems very hardened in what she does," Riku added, now sitting down on the chair Lenne had previously taken place in.

"Oh yes… Most definitely," He looked back at the door again as a pensive look settled on his face, "Most definitely…"

Lenne was now stepping down the stairs in front of the Nobuhiro residence towards the limo awaiting her.

"If there's a man I hate more than you, than it's him."

Lenne sat herself on one side of the limo, facing a tall silver blue haired man who sat at the other side.

"Don't worry," He spoke looking at the grant house a last time before the car began to move, "As long as _Lune_ keeps giving him a reassuring feeling of being on the winning hand, we have him right where we want him."

_

* * *

ToBeContinued…_

_**-BDP-**_


	3. Fallen Prince, Sephiroth

_III. The Fallen Prince, Sephiroth_

* * *

He was following the black haired waiter with his eyes for a while now. It hadn't even been twenty minutes since he arrived at the reception and already he was bored out of his mind. The first effect his appearance had had on the guest was now gone and without something to amuse himself with except for the occasional flashing of his tongue ring towards an elderly lady that kept staring at him in a disapproving manner, Mist resigned himself to mentally devouring the fuckable guy serving drinks by the ice sculpture a few feet away.

"Let the poor guy do his job," Fox said in a semi-exasperated tone as he returned to their poseur table with snacks.

Mist smirked and turned. "Nothing wrong with just looking," he said, picking up his drink. "I want to bet he's too green to be a good fuck anyway."

"He's starting to look like a tomato…"

"My point exactly; that's not where all of his blood is supposed to be," Mist said, picking the twirl stick out of his glass to lick the olive obscenely, knowing that the old lady was watching him again.

"I still can't believe they allowed you in." Fox rolled his eyes and hid his face behind a hand. "I'm almost embarrassed to be here with you! Can't you just be normal for two minutes?" he said through gritted teeth.

Mist pulled the olive into his mouth and ate it, shrugging. "You're the one who wanted to tag along; I would've been fine coming here alone."

Fox scowled. "Yeah right, of course you would've," he said incredulously. "She thinks you're still dead; you're my 'plus one'"

"Sheesh," Mist sighed, rolled his eyes and turned back around. "Have you seen the blushing bride yet?"

"Yeah, she seems very happy," Fox replied, eying him intently as he spoke. "If you wanted to come here that badly, why haven't you gone to see her yet?"

Mist took a sip of his drink and shrugged again. "You know why."

"She wouldn't recognize you even if she tried."

Mist closed his eyes and turned back around, a humorless smirk on his face. "I just wanted to make sure _he_ didn't get to her."

Fox shook his head, "It's ok to miss her you know."

Mist placed his glass back on the table and walked away without a word.

Fox watched him descend the stairs towards the garden and disappearing behind the high bushes.

No doubt looking for his next fix to suppress the pain.

* * *

"Thank you, that was delicious."

Mist watched with a grin how the man zipped up his trousers and hastily rounded a corner of the labyrinth. He chuckled and wiped some excess fluid from his lips with the back of his hand, turning to lie on the stone bench to look at the star filled sky.

"You did notice the wedding ring, right?"

Mist chuckled and closed his eyes. "I noticed."

Fox sat down next to his head and smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I just gave an unknown, married man a blowjob at my mum's wedding party."

"Ok, I know that—"

Mist sighed. "I'm fine, Fox."

Fox looked down at him and brushed a few strands of Mist's hair back gently. "Sora—"

"Don't call me by that name," he whispered, eyes still closed. "Sora's dead."

"Don't talk like that—"

"Roxas, please!"

Roxas quieted as he heard his friend's pleading tone. He wiped away the tear rolling sideways from Sora's face with his thumb. "I'm worried about you."

Sora sniffled and sat up, wiping his tears away with both his hands. "Don't. I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Roxas whispered, reaching out for him. He cupped his face and pulled him closer. "You're not and it hurts me to see you like this."

"Because I'm a slut now?" Sora whispered, lifting tear filled eyes to look at him, a small melancholic smile on his lips.

"Because you're hurting," Roxas whispered back. "And you can pretend all you want," he added when Sora rolled his eyes, "but it's blatantly obvious that you're running away from it."

Sora closed his eyes, but didn't say anything.

Roxas shifted closer, taking his face in both his hands now. "I'm here for you, Sora."

Sora bit his lower lip and faced away from him, hiding the tear rolling down his cheek. "Don't call me by that name…"

"Just— look at me," Roxas whispered, "please."

Sora sniffled and quickly wiped the tear away. "I can't go through that again…"

"So running away is beter?" Roxas replied, pulling his face his way again. He smiled sadly, "I can't go through all of that either…" he murmured throatily, "Please… Sora."

Sora lifted his eyes and stared into his.

Roxas took his silence as permission and moved in slowly, keeping his eyes on his.

Their lips connected in a careful kiss.

Sora blinked, but didn't move. "You…?"

"I'm sorry…" Roxas whispered against his lips and then moved back hastily, hand covering his mouth. "I wanted to— for so long. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have misused of your—"

"Shut up, fox," Sora said coldly, standing up with a disgusted grunt and rolling his eyes.

Roxas could kick himself. In his effort to bring back the Sora he knew, he only succeeded in pulling 'Mist' more to the front of the scene.

What had he been thinking?

"I'm ready to ditch this party, you coming?" Mist said, beginning to walk away.

Roxas hung his head and sighed, "Are we going to talk about this?"

"Talk about what?" Mist replied with a disdainful chuckle. "About how much you love me? Or— oh wait, about how much you fantasize about me riding your dick?"

Roxas closed his eyes and bit his tongue. This was typical Mist behavior; the moment things hit too close to home for him, he retaliated obnoxiously: hurting everyone around him; friend and foe alike.

"Are you sure you want to push me away, Sora?"

Mist stopped in his tracks and glared back at him silently.

"You're spiraling out of control!" Roxas hollered, standing up. "You're going to keep spiraling out of control, keep screwing around, keep fucking over those who want to help until no one wants to help anymore!"

"Who says I need help?" Mist replied, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes were tearing up again. "Or that I even want it?"

Roxas moved in front of him and looked him in the eyes. "You're going to hit rock bottom soon."

One tear rolled down Sora's face.

He sighed. "If you don't stop this you'll keep spiraling until you end up dead."

More tears fell down Sora's cheeks as he kept staring at him without saying a word, sniffling silently; realizing that what Roxas was saying was the truth.

He'd wanted to die the moment he woke up from his coma over a year ago.

To be completely honest; Mist was but a shell to cover up the fact that Sora was already feeling dead inside.

"Death can't come quick enough," he whispered and then left, leaving a saddened and discouraged Roxas in the now silent labyrinth.

* * *

His back fell onto the tatami mat with a dull sound, all air expulsed from his lungs.

"Fuck."

Riku blinked up at the ceiling with a grin. "Ok, now you caught me off guard."

"Told ya," Zack laughed, helping his friend up on his feet.

Riku elbowed him jokingly and picked up his bottle of water standing on the outlines of the mats covering most of the training room floor. "'I'm out of practice my ass…" he murmured before taking a drink from the bottle.

The black haired man shrugged and wiped off some sweat accumulated on his forehead away with his wristband. "You're the one who shouldn't have underestimated me; just because I have a desk job now, doesn't mean I still don't know all the moves."

"Yeah, I should've thought about that…" Riku admitted.

Zack grinned and walked over to the small bench against the wall ahead of him. "Now that I've beat your ass," he said, sitting down on the bench, "mind telling me why you went through the trouble of asking Amber to see me? I mean it has to be pretty good if she personally came to find me just for your sorry ass."

Riku sat himself next to him, but remained quiet.

"Spill it out man; I didn't just come here to kick your butt at Tae Kwon Do."

"You know I really, really wouldn't have asked you to come here if I had any other choice," Riku began cautiously, leaning over. "The bureau has reopened the Strife case, Zack."

Zack leaned back, staring at his friend intensely. "There's new evidence?" he asked, his voice carrying a hint of hope.

Riku licked his lips and clasped his hands together as he stared ahead. "I've been undercover for months now, working as his P.I."

"Right," Zack said. "What did you find out?"

"Cloud was protecting someone on the inside, Zack," Riku answered. "There was someone else with him while he was there."

Zack frowned, "Who is it?"

"That I don't know yet," Riku whispered closing his eyes with a sigh. "But the surveillance footage we found all indicate that Cloud didn't get inside of that car alone."

"Yet there was no evidence of anyone else being there…"

Riku looked back at him and saw the briefest expression of pain flashing across Zack's face. He knew Zack meant to say; "There was only one body…" _Cloud's._

"We think he was trying to get someone out and got killed for it." Riku continued. "The possibility of it being an accident was ruled out early on, and although we never found a motive to link Nobuhiro to it, it is reasonable to think that he had something to do with it."

Zack's face lightened up. "And now that we know that our mysterious guest escaped from his hold with Cloud…"

"We have a motive and a suspect," Riku finished with a small smile as he saw Zack lean forward with his face in his hands.

"It's been three years, Riku…"

"I know," Riku soothingly said. "I know, Zack."

Zack squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. "I couldn't handle it…"

"You shouldn't have had to," Riku replied. "Everyone understands why you left…"

Zack nodded and looked at him. "So what do you need me for?"

Riku smiled and sat back. "How good are your negotiating skills?"

Zack only raised an eyebrow at that, watching Riku with an intrigued expression. "Why?"

"The Fabians are looking for a new business partner to drive Nobuhiro out of town with and, consequently, out of business," Riku revealed with a knowing smirk. "Want to help us take him down?"

Zack looked at his friend, grinning. "As a last mission. For Cloud," he said raising his right hand.

Riku took his hand in his and nodded.

"For Cloud."

* * *

The dark blue silk tie landed on the chair where he'd thrown it on to.

He looked himself over in the tall mirror of his dressing room and growled in anger. The buttons of his shirt flew in all direction when he forcefully pulled it off his body, disgusted by the way it felt as if it too was trying to constrict him by regulations and incessant lawful persecutors.

The tall mirror shattered underneath the force of his fist, scattering glittering pieces of glass all over the beige carpeted floor.

"What? What's going on?"

He looked behind his shoulder and sighed.

The young blonde approached cautiously, avoiding the shards littering the floor. "Baby, what happened?"

"Don't come any closer, Tidus," He said in a growling tone, balling his fist on either side of his body.

Tidus cocked his head to the side and leant against the doorpost. "Talk to me, Seph," he whispered. "Maybe I can help?"

"What do you know?" he harshly whispered, a soft chuckle in his voice. "What the fuck do you think you know?!"

Tidus cringed and closed his eyes. "Fine," he sighed, turning around again. He knew how violent his lover could be and that it was always better to steer right out of the way of his wrath.

He rolled his eyes and walked over to the bathroom to take a late night shower. He opened the faucet and let his fingers go through the running water, looking at himself in the mirror. He saw Sephiroth appear in the doorway a few moments later, looking at him with a questioning frown.

Tidus closed the water and turned, leaning against the sink with his arms wrapped against his chest. "Did you forget to yell at me some more?"

Sephiroth took his ruined shirt off and threw it in a corner. "Come here," he said gently, reaching out for him with opened arms.

Tidus pushed himself away from the sink and moved closer reluctantly. "This is getting old, you know."

Sephiroth grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. "I know," he whispered sternly, looking him into his eyes.

Tidus knew better than to expect an apology and therefore settled with what he got. He rested his cheek against Sephiroth's naked chest and closed his eyes.

Even though he knew Sephiroth would never voice it, Tidus could hear the trepidation in his heartbeat loud and clear.

"Just let it go," Tidus whispered, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding on. "Whatever it is, let it go. I don't want to lose you."

Sephiroth huffed and smiled to himself, pressing his lips against his hair. "Well that makes at least one person in this world."

"Oh come on," Tidus whispered, looking up at him with a smile. "Don't say that."

"It's true: sometimes I don't know what it is that is keeping you here, it can't be me," he whispered, taking one of his hands in his and kissing its back.

"I'll admit, I'm hesitating between the sex and the money," Tidus replied with a playful smirk.

Sephiroth chuckled. "And the wooing, don't forget the wooing."

"Oh, that's what all those gifts were?" Tidus joked, "I thought they were bribes to keep me here."

They laughed and then Sephiroth ran a hand through Tidus' soft blonde locks. "I'm not a good man, you know that don't you?" he said in a soft tone.

Tidus sighed and tilted his head back, enjoying the fingers playing against his face. "I know. I'm not pretending that you are."

Sephiroth pulled him to his chest again and kissed the crown of his hair. "Good."

His reflection in the mirror ahead gave him a devilish smile and he held on to his lover a little tighter.

Even though Tidus only looked like him, he would have to do.

For now.

Just until he found the one who got away.

_**

* * *

**_

**_It's been ages, I know. I don't even know if people will still be reading this, but oh well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Catch y'all on the next one!_**

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**-BDP-**_


	4. Codename Mist

_IV. Codename - Mist

* * *

_

He shut down the shower and opened the transparent glass door of the stall, stepped out and reached for the dark blue towel hanging off the hanger nearby. He draped it around his hips and fastened it, moving himself to the large mirror above the double sink cabinet. He wiped away the damp from the mirror with his hand and just as he was about to pick up the smaller towel lying on the edge of cabinet, his cell phone resting on top of it went off. He picked up the devise and opened his messages.

"RAVE AT GARLAND & REPUBLIK, C U THERE? MIST"

Riku lifted an intrigued eyebrow and smirked. To tell the truth, he hadn't been sure to hear anything from Mist for a while. The guy seemed a bit apprehensive of him and Riku had decided for himself to give Mist some time to think about where he wanted what they started to go.

But hey, if Mist was ready to take the next step he was all up for it.

Yet, he didn't fool himself into thinking that tonight they'd have a deep conversation about their relationship… and that was okay, for now.

* * *

He parked his Harley three blocks away from the industrial district and followed the sound of the drums and the beats on foot. There were different people running towards the origin of the music and he grew more and more excited about seeing Mist again.

Lights were flashing through the large warehouse space and a mass of bodies was moving to the heavy percussive rhythm that was blasting through the woofers. The air was hot and moist and everywhere he looked he saw sweaty, scantily dressed bodies gyrating to the music and grinding into each other. He decided to take a spot against a small wall near the large podium, next to two women who were fingering each other and a couple who were dry humping to the rhythm.

Soon enough some faces in the dancing crowd in front of him were fixed on him, unashamedly staring and wanting him. Some were even gesturing for him to join them, but he only smirked and moved his gaze on, taking in more of the wild party.

When his cell phone vibrated in the pocket of his pants a few moments later, he wasn't really surprised to see the content of the message.

"I CAN C U…"

Riku bit his lower lip and lifting his eyes to the crowd again with a soft grin.

"WHERE R U?"

He watched one of the women next to him arch away from the wall as she orgasmed, her moan drowned into the surrounding ocean of sound.

"CLOSER THAN U THINK"

Riku lifted his eyes again and found Mist standing a few feet away, looking at him from in between the dancing crowd. His blue eyes were glowing fiercely as he began to walk towards him slowly, his naked torso shining with sweat above his low-rider black skinny jeans and Dr Martens boots.

Damn.

"Hi," Riku murmured as they were now face to face.

Mist's shiny lips curved into a smile and he lifted those smoky blue eyes up to his. "Hi," he whispered and pulled his neck closer for the unavoidable, devouring kiss that followed.

The hunger they both felt was overwhelming, lewd; animalistic even and the enraged beats only added to the intensity of their desire.

It wasn't long before they found themselves in a dark corner of the place, grinding into each other, searching for some much needed relief.

Mist was breathing hard with his cheek pressed against the wall while Riku pulled down his jeans down far enough to get inside, expulsing all air from his lungs brusquely with one well aimed thrust.

Riku more felt than heard him cry out and then buried his face in the crook of his shoulder, holding him close, working his hips in short, fast pumps.

Mist gritted his teeth when Riku pushed his head harder against the wall and leaned back a little to add more force to his strokes, feeling how the skin on his back rippled with each violent contact. His eyes were about to roll into the back of his head when Riku suddenly pulled out and forced him to turn around and get on his knees to receive a mouth full of musky cock shoved down his throat. He gagged a bit at first, but soon loosened the muscles of his throat and let Riku fuck his face, stroking his own erection as he did.

He was panting when Riku creamed his mouth and lips, scant seconds away from coming himself.

Riku licked his lips as he saw the brunette direct the stray ropes of cum towards his mouth with his fingers and eating them up eagerly. And though he'd been quite selfish and shot his load before Mist, he wasn't a complete bastard. He still had a little bit in him and so pulled Mist back on his wobbly feet and turned him around again, filling his quivering hole once more while he was still hard for a last spurt.

Mist was smiling and laughing breathlessly as Riku pounded into him again, completely lost in the rawness of the fuck, knowing that he'd get him where he needed to be in no time.

"Oh, fu-uck!"

Riku grinned against his cheek and licked his earlobe. "That was amazing."

"You don't say," Mist panted back, twisting his head around to lick Riku's lips wantonly. "Damn…"

Riku chuckled and withdrew slowly and carefully, kissing Mist's shoulder as he did. He waited for Mist to rearrange his pants and then held out his hand for him so they could go.

Mist tucked back a black strand of his hair and looked down at the offered hand for a moment before deciding to take it and intertwine their fingers.

Riku only smiled knowingly when Mist flattened the locks falling over his eyes a bit and hid his face behind his other hand to hide the blush that formed on his cheeks as they left the party.

* * *

"So."

Riku grinned and looked at their intertwined hands, "So."

Mist bit his lip and looked up at him and then at their hands. "Here we are again…"

"And where is that exactly?" Riku whispered raising his eyes up to his.

Mist frowned and laughed, "Last time I checked, in your living room with me on your lap in your lounge chair."

Riku pursed his lips and closed his eyes smiling. "You know that's not what I mean," he said, looking at him again. He ran the back of his hand against his cheek. "Where do we stand, Mist?"

Mist took a breath and looked away, "Riku—"

"Don't run away again, Mist," Riku whispered, placing his free hand on his arm. "You could've called anyone tonight. Fucked whomever you wanted. Why did you call me?"

"Because…" Mist grinned cheekishly, "I like the way you fuck?"

Riku sighed and stared at him for a long time.

"What?" Mist asked softly.

"Just trying to figure you out," Riku whispered back, his eyes suddenly a little sad.

Mist chuckled and let go of his hand, recoiling from him a bit. "Is something wrong?"

Riku fell silent, trying to find the right words to say what he wanted to say. "Tell me your real name, Mist."

Mist cocked his head to the side and licked his lips impatiently. "Why do you want to know that badly? It didn't matter when you were fucking me earlier."

Riku cocked his head to the side in turn too, but he was smiling, knowing what Mist was trying to do. "Ok, ok, I'll let you have that one. But…"

Mist moved closer, "But what?"

"I'm wondering what I am supposed to do to get you to want to be with me," Riku murmured, running a hand through the black locks of Mist's messy hairstyle.

"I wouldn't have asked you to come if I didn't want to," Mist replied.

Riku raised an eyebrow at that. "You're very, _very_ good at pretending you didn't hear what you didn't want to hear, aren't you?"

Mist pouted. "What?"

Riku chuckled. "You know what I meant. I want to be more than a bootie call."

"And why is that?" Mist asked, starting to get tired of this. "What's so special about me? You know nothing _about_ me. Who's to say I don't kill people in my free time?"

"Whoa," Riku murmured. "Okay, you are really trying to push me away here aren't you?"

"Is it working?"

"Keep pushing," Riku answered with a grin. "I'm nowhere near my breaking point."

Mist rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Why are you so hell-bent on running?" Riku wondered, pulling him closer by his hips. "I just want to get to know you, that's all."

Mist squeezed his eyes shut and bent his head. "It's just who I am."

"That's a lame excuse, and you know it."

"What do you want from me?" The brunette exploded, pulling free of his hold and jumping onto his feet in front of Riku. "Why do you need to take this further than it has to go?"

"So you're telling me that if you were to walk out of my door right now, you'd forget all about me and never try to contact me again? Because I find that very had to believe after tonight. Honestly said, I didn't expect to hear anything from you ever again after last time. And now you are here, at my place. So, if I was but a good fuck to you, we wouldn't be here."

Mist crossed his arms against his chest and huffed, "Huh, you got me all figured out, is that it?"

"Well, it's not hard to see who you are _pretending_ to want to be," Riku replied smugly. "The real challenge is figuring out who you're trying to hide under all the black eyeliner and the messy dye job."

"You know what? Fuck you, Riku!" Mist replied with a chuckle, grabbing his shirt from the back of the chair. "You don't know anything about me!"

"What? No snarky comeback? Is this all I get?" Riku sneered, standing up in turn and staring him down. "Did I, _heaven forbid_, strike a nerve?"

Mist took a step back and rolled his eyes derisively. "Get over yourself, loser," he said, smirking mockingly.

"Careful, Mist," Riku said, the lightness in his tone now gone, "walk out that door and don't bother calling again."

"Oh come on, don't make it sound like I needed you," Mist said, trying hard to keep the tone of his voice indifferent.

Riku shrugged. "Ok, sure. Then don't call me again. There's the door."

Mist huffed is disgust. "Stupid ass hole," he whispered and began to turn around.

"You can't have it both ways, you know," Riku said after him. "You can't keep treating me as a one night stand when you know how I feel about you, when you know you're feeling it for me too!"

Mist froze in his steps.

Riku sighed in relief when he saw him stop. "You called me tonight because you felt lonely, I can tell! It wasn't just about the sex, Mist."

Mist realized to his horror that he felt sobs coming up in him and Roxas' words from earlier that evening echoed through his head. Those words brutally forced him to see the reality of his actions and a part of him desperately wanted it to stop, wanted for him to be safe.

And he'd realized that the only time he'd felt safe in the past months was when he was with this man, this Riku, who wanted to be with him and see past the obnoxious persona of Mist that he'd forged for himself.

"We got off the wrong foot with all of this," he heard Riku whisper behind him. "But I've caught glimpses of a side of you that I'd like to see more often. A side I know you're trying to hide or run away from. What you've shown me so far is but a part of you. I want all of you, Mist."

Mist bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling now that tears rolled down his cheeks. "I can't…" he whimpered.

Riku moved closer to him and made him face him. "Why not?" he whispered gently, noticing the tears. "Tell me."

Mist closed his eyes. "Don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Make me tell you something that I vowed never to tell to anyone," he answered, raising his eyes up to his pleadingly. "There are only a few who know and they are able to protect themselves from the people who—" Mist fell silent and shook his head. "I can't tell you my real name, Riku. I'd rather keep you safe."

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" Riku asked worriedly, staring at him.

Mist chuckled nervously. "No. Well, nothing impendent anyway," he admitted with a shake of his head. "It's just not in your best interest to know more about me than you have to."

"Oh come on," Riku said mockingly. "I can take care of myself too, you know." He sighed when he saw Mist's face fall and took him in his arms. "But you're probably right; we don't know each other well enough for you to tell me something that is that important to you."

Mist let go of him and looked up at him. He only found sincerity in his eyes. "You're really one of a kind, aren't you?"

Riku grinned and brushed a black strand of Mist's hair back. "So are you. We make quite a pair don't we?"

Mist leaned into his touch. "I guess we do, huh?"

Riku bit his lower lip and lowered his head, keeping his eyes locked with his for permission, smiling when Mist closed his eyes and leaned in. He lips slid over his gently at first and then deepened the kiss when Mist moaned and pulled him closer by his shirt.

"If you only knew what you do to me," Riku murmured, kissing his way down his throat now, pressing hard kisses against the smooth skin there.

Mist sighed in anticipation and wrapped his arms around his neck, smiling softly to himself.

This was it, he thought as he trembled when Riku pushed inside of him and whispered his name 5 minutes later; this could be his way out. It was the first time ever in his entire life that he'd connected with someone else like this, met someone who didn't want to give up on him no matter how hard he tried pushing them away.

"You okay? Want to move over to the bed?"

Mist blinked and looked up at Riku, staring at him for a moment. "I'm good," he replied, continuing to stare.

"What?" Riku asked, smiling.

"Just… don't let go."

Riku raised his eyebrows in surprise at how fragile Mist sounded, showing that side of him that he'd caught glimpses of before.

Mist closed his eyes, wanting for his heart to stop beating so frantically and for his cheeks to stop blushing the way they did. "Not just yet, ok?"

Riku grinned and rubbed the tip of their noses together affectionately. "I have no intention to do that, Kittykat."

Mist vowed to himself that he would never ever admit that just the sound of his new petname made his insides flutter. Riku was his way out, he knew that now. And for the first time in a long time, Mist actually longed for what tomorrow could bring.

* * *

"You're late."

The morning skies were grey and rainy with a cold northern wind that picked up as the early hours progressed.

Riku took a sip from his coffee and greeted the officer, passed two police cars and ducked underneath the yellow tape before moving underneath the umbrella with Zack to look at the crime scene three feet down in the ditch giving into the river. "Sorry, late night. What do we have? What was so important?"

"You may want to put that coffee aside," was all Zack said as they began to make their way down towards the small concrete sidewalk. He hunkered down next to a lifeless body covered in a white overlay and lifted the cover.

"Oh fuck…" Riku whispered before turning his face away to heave above the grass. "Shit."

Zack scowled and pressed the back of his hand against his mouth and nose. "A jogger found him earlier this morning. It looks like he was shot in the back and dumped into the river." He looked over his shoulder at his friend who was looking at the body with something akin to shock.

"This can't be…" Riku whispered, eyes open wide.

"Looks like Fox got a bit careless last night…" Zack sighed, covering the bloated body back up.

"Oh, Fox…" Riku said sadly. "Do you think it was random?"

Zack only shook his head without a word and walked passed him, clearly affected by what happened. "He's getting closer, Rik. I called you here so you could get going on finding Fox's partner or he'll end up dead too. We can't prove it's Nobuhiro, but better safe than sorry. Amber is already talking about a possible leak. Do what you have to do to find out what Nobuhiro knows and get the guy out of dodge."

Riku nodded once and watched Zack walk back up the slope towards the street with a grim expression on his face.

"What's his codename?"

Zack turned around again.

"Mist."

* * *

_**Oh whoa... Yuki Kimagure! I remember you lolz! It's so heartwarming to see I still have readers out there! Thank you all! It's been such a wild ride for me ever since I left the KH fandom, I just felt like I needed to explore other horizons because my writing had begun to stagnate a bit. I went and looked around, found new writing techniques and styles, and now I'm more determined than ever to finish this piece that had looked so promising before!**_

_**Thank you for still being here after so many years!**_

_**Catch y'all on the next one!**_

_**-BDP-  
**_


End file.
